


a kind of curiosity

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [57]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Omorashi, absolutely no excuse for this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If that's the case, that means that you've got a little fetish, don't you? Well? Don't you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than the fact that I'm trash and need to be stopped  
> 

Her fascination comes on suddenly, and out of nowhere. She doesn't know what brings it on- perhaps she's just changing, or perhaps she's never put enough thought into it before and is only just now realizing how much if affects her. Whatever the case, Celty realizes that she _does_ have a fascination, and she understands that the way it makes her feel means it's probably actually better off classified as a kink, and that alone makes her dread ever finding a way to bring it up to Shinra.

In fact, she tries to suppress it as much as she can, in the hopes that she can forget it as suddenly as she became interested in it, but now that she has taken that interest in it, she can't seem to take her mind off of it. She spends more time than she wants to wondering about it and thinking about and even fantasizing about it, and she wonders if her curiosity has something to do with the fact that it isn't something she can do herself. It's weird, she realizes, and it might be weird enough that even  _Shinra_ would be put off by it.

She doesn't want to talk to him about it for that reason especially, but also just because she's shy, knowing that she has something like that that she's into. After always giving him such a hard time for the weird little things he enjoys, she's sure he'll have a good laugh at her expense regardless of his personal feelings on the matter. Regardless of if he was willing to indulge her or not, he would certainly tease her about the fact that  _she_ was the one with the weird fetish this time around.

She really,  _really_ doesn't want to talk to Shinra about it, but the more it weighs on her mind, the harder it becomes to avoid that outcome. No matter how much she tries to shake it, her interest only grows, until she knows that she's going to have to try to talk to him, even if she doesn't quite know how. And that's how she ends up deciding to bring it up in a more subtle way; that is, she isn't going to talk to him about it at all, and instead plans to put him in a scenario where her intentions will have to become clear to him.

~X~

He's delighted, of course, when she traps his wrists in shadow without warning one afternoon, and when she drags him to the couch and restrains his ankles as well. It's never been much of a secret that he's into this sort of thing, but when she turns on the TV and sit beside him, rather than initiating things, he's confused. However, no matter how much he presses her for information, she doesn't respond, and the two end up settling into silence as they watch whatever is on.

“So,” he says, after a while, “are you sure you don't want to tell me why you've got me restrained like this? Not that I'm complaining, not _at all_ , I'm really actually overjoyed! I just think I'd be able to contribute a lot more effectively if you told me what I'm supposed to be doing.”

“ _It's nothing_ ,” she finally types. “ _Just don't worry about it_.”

“Aw, well, it's kinda no fun if you don't tell me _anything_ ,” he mutters, pouting. “But, if that's what you want, then that's fine by me...” She isn't sure if a significant chunk of time passes or if time is just going incredibly slowly due to her own anticipation, but it feels like forever before she starts to notice a shift in his movement and his breathing, and it feels like even longer than that before he really begins to show obvious signs of discomfort.

Finally, finally,  _finally_ , he speaks up about it. “Say, Celty...are we still just gonna sit here for a little while?” he asks. “Cos, uh, I might need you to let me go for just a little bit. I promise, I'll get right back to this. It's just...I kinda need to go to the bathroom, if that's alright?”

Immediately, she tenses, and pretends as if she hasn't heard him. “Celty?” he asks, after a moment. “You did hear me, right? ...come on, I know you did, so what's up?” Still, she doesn't respond, and he laughs. “You're a terrible liar, you know that?”

“ _Sorry,_ ” is all she says.

“Oh,” he says, more to himself than to her, and she can already tell that he _knows_ , and she begins to regret this- at least, more than she already did before. “That's what you want, isn't it?” She sits absolutely still, trying not to do anything to betray herself. “Celty, is it that you _want_ me to...you know, piss myself?”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, any attempt to keep cool goes out the window, and she fidgets her hands. A smile breaks out over the man's face and he cries, “That's it, isn't it? Ha, I knew it! But...” He pauses as he thinks about the implications, and when his smile returns, it's even bigger this time. “If that's the case, that means that you've got a little fetish, don't you? Well? Don't you?”

She doesn't respond but at this point, she doesn't have to. He can read her like a book, and he keeps talking, getting more and more excited as he chatters away. “I can't believe I've finally figured one out for you! And to think that it's  _this_ one too. I mean, I guess it makes sense, when you really think about it, but I never would have th- ow!” She elbows him, hard, to get him to shut up.

“ _Just forget about it, okay?_ ”

“Look at you, getting all shy! Ow!” She elbows him again, and harder this time. “What? I just think it's so cute! You've got a kink and you're shy about it, and it's so, so cute!”

“ _I said forget about it!_ ”

“Hey,” he says, a bit more seriously this time. “Look, there's nothing to be ashamed of, alright? It's fine that you're into this, and if it's something you want to do, then you know all you have to do is ask, right? I'm not making fun of you for it, or anything like that, and if you want...maybe we could move to the bedroom for this? I think that might be a little better than the couch.”

She stands up, releasing the shadows suddenly and starting off without turning back to him. He follows along behind her, clearly very excited, and when they're in their bedroom, he asks her if she has any specific way she wants to do this. She shrugs and he smiles gently, saying, “That's alright. For the first time, we can keep things simple and you can just bind my hands so I can't move again, okay? In the mean time, we can find...other ways to keep ourselves entertained.”

She's too nervous to even shove him after that, and she ends up sitting on the side of the bed, her body facing away from him as he lays there, bound up by shadow once again. At this point, all she can do is wait, until he makes a suggestion. “Maybe things would go a little quicker if you got something for me to drink.”

Grateful for the distraction, she hurries off to the kitchen to get him a glass of water, adding a straw since his hands aren't free. When she returns to him, she holds it up for him while he drinks it, and when he finishes, he asks her for a second. Since he already expressed needing to use the bathroom, she knows this has to be making it considerably worse, but, like he said, they're trying to speed things up. After the second glass, he requests a third, but halfway through, he stops and winces.

“That might be a little too much for me,” he says, and he rubs his knees and thighs together to illustrate his point. “I'm getting really, really full. Oh, but you don't know what that feels like, do you?”

He looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, “Well, put your hand just below your stomach and try to imagine...I don't know, try to imagine a weight inside of you there. Or maybe something swelling? Sorry, I...I can't really think straight right now, and when I try to think too much about it, it makes it a lot worse. Oh! How about you press down a little and see how that feels?”

She does as he instructs but it doesn't do much for her. Probably, she'll never be able to understand that feeling, but that only serves to make her more interested in it. While she's pressing on herself, however, she gets an idea and she moves her hand, resting it on his body instead. He tenses up as soon as he feels her hand, and looks up at her with concern in his eyes.

“Huh? Celty, what are you- n-no, Celty, don't!” He protests and whines when she starts pressing down, feeling the swell of his bladder. Shinra squirms, struggling against her shadows as if trying to get free and stop her, but she just keeps pressing on him. “Please, if you don't stop- if you don't stop- Celty, I'm going to- ah!”

Despite his begging and despite his struggling, there's nothing he can do to stop her or himself, and she removes her hand just in time to watch him as he starts to piss himself for her. His pants are dark, but she's close enough to them that she can see them darken more and can see the shine of the liquid as it comes through, Shinra panting as he finally gives in to relief.

She can feel the dampness spreading around her on the bed now, and without even thinking, drops a hand onto his lap so that she can feel it for herself, first hand. He moans softly at her touch, and she isn't sure how to describe how she's feeling right now. It's weird, this whole situation, and yet...and yet she knows that this is exactly what she wanted, and that it's more than enough to stir up excitement within her. She wants him, suddenly and desperately.

“That's all I've got,” he says with a soft sigh. “Man, that was something, wasn't it? I didn't know I'd have so much fun with something like that. It's almost as surprising as finding out that _you're_...huh?” Before he can finish his sentence, she's released the shadows, and he grins.

“I take it you want to do a little more now, huh? Hey, no use getting shy _now_ , not after what we just did- ow! Hey, come on, I'm just saying!”

 


End file.
